Daughter of mischeif
by MiniPunkette531
Summary: When Loki comes back the new avengers learn a few new secrets. And will James finally ask Tournn out or kiss her or admit his feelings? Read to find out. 1st in my new series.


**Hi I hope you like the story! **

Disclaimer: Damnit do I look like a millionaire who owns a million dollar corporation.

Warning: Language and suggestive content T rating

Prologue

It had already been 1 year since Ultron. A boy with reddish brown hair just killed the last of the robots. He turned to the right and stared at his team. They were a family. And little did they know that a old enemy could be the breaking of their team. And his daughter isn't what meets the eye.

Present time 11:34 am

James sat up as Azari sparked him again for the millionth time. This time he hit him with his shield and he went flying. He got up slowly looking at the teens surrounding his bed. A boy who was around 15 with jet black hair and deep brown eyes was jumping up and down. The blonde girl beside him whacked his head and the pale white haired kid rolled his eyes. Azari came into the room.

"Oh common how come you never throw Hawkeye or Torunn when ever they wake you up"? Azari asked rubbing his neck. He shrugged and the black haired boy jumped up and down.

"Come on its your birthday get up James"! The boy yelled his eyes brightening.

"Oh yeah that's today". James muttered and shooed them out so he could change. He quickly got dressed and ran down the steps to see Tournn waiting for him.

"The others left thee for breakfast". She said grabbing his hand pulling him along. He had a faint blush on his cheeks. Torunn stopped in front of the building when he saw smoke coming from the building.

"Get down"! He yelled putting his shield over his head and Torunn's. A part of the building hit the shield and it knocked them back a good 25 feet. Hawkeye was shooting arrows at the person inside the building while Pym was helping Azari search for Tony in the wreckage. The smoke cleared and a tall man stood in the wreckage while a small young girl stood beside him bowing her head.

"Hello young Midguardins". The man said.

"I am Loki the Norse god of mischief and Torunn's uncle". He said face snarling as Tony groaning stood up. The kids looked at him in shock as Tomy said

"We defeated you many years ago. You were beaten along with the Chitari". The kids looked between the two when the girl pulled Loki's robes and the two flew off the girl pulling him. He pointed his staff at the building.

"Crumble". He said pointing at the dome they live in. The dome crumbled and every went under James's shield as it enlarged. The kids watched as their old home (new for Hawkeye) crumbled to the ground leaving them in a cold pile of dust as snow lightly fell. Tony ushered the kids to a tent he found and said to them

"Stay here and get some rest before tomorrow". The kids nodded and tried to sleep but they all peaked their heads out of the tent almost crushing Pym in the process.

"Ow". He shrieked and Torunn covered his mouth as they heard Tony say

"Why did he have to come back now after all that's happened"? They heard him say as Hawkeye and Azari thought they saw a tear fall down his face.

"They will fight him. And I will help. The avengers and pepper will be avenged". He said gritting his teeth. The teens looked to each other for comfort. Their dad figure was a mess. Torunn cried into Hawkeye's shoulder. He held her and over her shoulder saw James give him a glare. He shook it off but something bothered him. Where had he heard that name before? And why would Tony be so upset with him. He felt Torunn get heavy and James helped lay her down. He saw James gently squeeze Torunn's hand. Oh how getting James to admit his feelings would be fun. He grinned before waving to the others before falling asleep on the ground the last thing he heard being Azari say to Pym.

"I give them 2 days before we play matchmaker".

So which two is Azari and Pym talking about? And how will Hawkeye get James to admit his feelings?

If you have any questions just ask and I will answer!

R&R please!

Also their ages are

James(just turned in this chapter) and Hawkeye: 16

Torunn and Azari: 15

Pym: 13


End file.
